


speed it up, baby, make me sweat

by firebrands



Series: kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Bottom Tony Stark, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebrands/pseuds/firebrands
Summary: Threekinktober promptsin one because I missed the past few days!Day 4: BeggingDay 5: Clothes onDay 6: Thigh riding





	speed it up, baby, make me sweat

Tony crowds up against Steve just as Steve shuts their bedroom door. “I’m never going to get tired of seeing you in dress uniform,” he breathes out, before peppering Steve’s neck with kisses.

Steve moves them to the couch, sitting so Tony can straddle him. Steve takes Tony’s chin in his hand and pulls him in for a deep kiss, which Tony is all too happy to deepen. Steve peels off Tony’s jacket and untucks his shirt, sliding his hands up Tony’s sides and making the smaller man shiver into the kiss. Steve pulls one hand from under Tony’s shirt and begins to unbutton it, and Tony moves to help him, eager to get this show on the road.

Tony keeps ducking in for quick kisses as Steve undresses him, kissing Steve’s cheek, Steve’s jaw, and slowing down to suck on the skin beneath Steve’s ear. 

Steve growls a little and rips off the rest of Tony’s shirt, groaning as he finally has access to Tony’s chest. He places his hands on Tony’s hips and shifts him so that Tony is straddling his thigh, humming as he feels Tony’s length against his leg. 

“Hard already?” he teases, and Tony grunts in response before diving back into a kiss, his hands skating across Steve’s arms, pulling him closer.

Steve moves his hands to knead Tony’s ass through the expensive fabric of his pants and Tony whines into the kiss. 

Tony’s his hips stutter against Steve’s his fingers stopping to tweak at Tony’s sensitive nipples, and Steve perks up with an idea; he moves his hands back to Tony’s hips, stilling Tony’s movement. 

Tony pulls away and looks down at Steve’s lap. “Steve,” he whines, and tries to get up. “I want this off you,” he says, tugging ineffectively at Steve’s jacket.

Steve shakes his head and smirks. “I thought you said you liked seeing me in it,” he says.

“Yeah in  _ public _ ,” Tony says, rolling his eyes and making a move again for Steve’s tie. Steve takes Tony’s hand in his and presses a kiss on Tony’s knuckles. 

“Ask nicely,” Steve says, and Tony’s eyes darken with lust, understanding immediately what Steve wanted to happen.

Tony pouts a little as he smooths down the lapels of Steve’s jacket. “Please, Steve?” he asks, softly. He grinds his cock down against Steve’s thigh. “I want to see you naked.”

Steve licks his lips, pushes and pulls Tony’s thigh and shutting his eyes as he feels Tony’s length against him. “Why should I let you?”

Tony breathes out, leaning forward to kiss and suck Steve’s neck. His hands trail down Steve’s chest and stop at the hilt of Steve’s pants. “I’d be so good, Steve, let me,” he whispers into Steve’s skin.

Steve pinches Tony’s nipple, making Tony buck against him. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he moans.

“What if I don’t want that?” Steve asks, rubbing Tony’s nipple. Tony shivers against Steve, and keens as Steve rolls his nipple between his fingers.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to--” Tony warns, a little breathless.

Steve rests his hand on the back of Tony’s neck and pulls him in for a kiss. “If I let you,” he says, lips brushing against Tony’s.

“Oh, god,” Tony says, eyes squeezing shut. “Please don’t tease me tonight, I’ve been wanting your cock in me even before we got to the dinner.” He’s still rocking against Steve, relieving some of the tension with the movement.

Steve tsks and stops Tony’s hips. “You’ll take what I give and you’ll like it,” he murmurs, and Tony feels like coming right then, turned on by the calm composure and power Steve holds over him.

Tony nods, not trusting himself to speak. Steve leans up and licks Tony’s neck before biting down on the skin right above his collarbone. Tony swallows, fights back the urge to move his hips, instead moving his hands to slide through Steve’s hair. Steve continues to kiss down his chest, ducking down to suck on Tony’s nipple. 

Tony startles at the wet heat, and before he can stop himself, his hips buck against Steve’s leg. He moans at the pressure, and he can feel his cock leaking against his underwear. “Steve, please,” he says, tugging gently at Steve’s hair. 

Steve bites down gently on Tony’s nipple, and Tony moans loudly in response, his body beginning to sing for release. “Please, please,” he chants, breathing hard as Steve moves to begin kissing and sucking and biting his other nipple. Steve’s other hand moves to Tony’s hips and begins rocking them forward and backward against him, and Tony follows the motion, moaning all the while. 

“Please what?” Steve asks around Tony’s nipple, his lips feather soft against the soft skin.

“Please let me come,” Tony breathes, not caring about how piteous he sounds. 

“Think you can come just doing that?” Steve asks, stopping to look up at Tony. His smile is devilish.

“If--if you let me” Tony says, hips still moving in time with Steve’s hand.

Steve nods, and Tony begins moving with abandon now, chasing his orgasm but knowing that the pressure isn’t enough, he needs a hand wrapped around his cock  _ yesterday,  _ but he knows that’s not allowed, and knowing that drives him wild.

Steve watches Tony bright eyed as Tony grinds against his thigh, moaning softly. Tony keeps snatching glances at Steve, keyed up by the hungry look Steve is giving him, and  _ fuck-- _

“I can’t, I can’t,” Tony moans, “please, please,” he adds, gripping hard on Steve’s shoulders, anchoring himself as he tries to make himself come. Steve tweaks Tony’s nipples, kisses Tony’s shoulders, bites Tony’s neck, urging him on. 

“Please what, baby?” he whispers, breath cool against Tony’s hot skin. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want to come,” Tony groans, and Steve palms Tony’s cock and that’s  _ it _ .

Tony comes in his pants like a teenager at prom.

Tony thumps his head against Steve’s shoulder, panting as he comes down from his high. Steve pets Tony’s hair, whispering in Tony’s ear about how hot it was, watching him come apart like that.

“I hate you,” Tony breathes, because he is definitely too old for this.

Steve smiles and presses a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “You can’t hate me,” he says, before licking the curve of Tony’s ear. “I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> title from body say by demi lovato.
> 
> i'm on [tumblr](https://firebrands.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/firebrandss)!


End file.
